Crime78
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Pasó una semana escasa y "BoyBlue" no paraba de "rozarse" conmigo en cuanto tenía la más mínima ocasión, el peor momento era en el comedor, ahí era cuando el muy cabrón aprovechaba para tocarme cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. OneShot. Kyle POV


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Crimen78<p>

**Kyle POV**

Pasó una semana escasa y "BoyBlue" no paraba de "rozarse" conmigo en cuanto tenía la más mínima ocasión, el peor momento era en el comedor, ahí era cuando el muy cabrón aprovechaba para tocarme cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Seguí el consejo que los otros presos me dieron de terminar con esta el corte de cabello que tenía cuanto antes, así que unos días atrás, decidí pedir un permiso a uno de los guardias pero me lo denegó rotundamente "Espera hasta los primeros días del mes siguiente que es cuando se corta el pelo en la barbería" Pensé en dejarme crecer la barba, pero eso estaba prohibido nos obligaba a afeitarnos cada dos días. No era seguro que con un rapado en mi cabeza, aplacara las ganas que él tenía de "mi" pero había que intentarlo.

Esa misma tarde salimos a hacer ejercicios al patio, estuvimos haciendo abdominales y después corriendo, hasta que comenzó a llover. Estuvimos corriendo un buen rato mientras llovía, los guardias no consideraron que debiéramos parar por qué no llovía demasiado así que continuamos; Aunque a pesar de lo poco que llovía empecé a notar bastante mojada mi ropa y eso me dificultaba seguir con la carrera, también me había comenzado a marear ligeramente. Pasados unos diez minutos la lluvia comenzó a ser bastante fuerte, así que los guardias tocaron los silbatos para conducirnos a nuestras celdas. Me pare un momento y me agache ligeramente a causa del mareo, a la vez veía como todos los presos me parecía que pasaban delante de mí tan rápido que comencé a sentirme aun mas mareado. De repente vi como "BoyBlue" se puso frente a mí y me empujo hacia el muro del edificio de la prisión, él y sus amigos me agarraron de los brazos y me llevaron apartado de la vista de los guardias ya que estaban preocupados de los demás presos. "BoyBlue" se puso enfrente de mí y sus tres amigos a su alrededor rodeándome todos.

-Bueno, ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? A la muñeca pelirroja.-Dijo "BoyBlue"

-¡No soy ninguna muñeca!

-Claro que sí. Si tiene pelo de niña.-Mientras él reía me intento agarrar de la cabeza pero yo me resistí.

-¡Déjame ir!

-De lo mojado que estas se te marca todo ¿Cómo quieres que te deje marchar?-Mientras "BoyBlue" decía aquellas palabras él y sus amigos se acercaban mas a mí.

-¡Quiero irme!-Dije controlando mi llanto y haciéndome el duro.

-La muñeca se resiste. Eso me gusta aun más.-Dijo uno de los presos mirándome con deseo.

-Me siento mareado y tengo frio… por favor déjenme ir.

Al decir yo aquellas palabras, uno de los amigos de "BoyBlue" saco un trozo de tela de su pantalón a modo de mordaza para cubrirme la boca, a continuación los otros tres presos me agarraron de los brazos y las piernas para que quedara absolutamente inmóvil y me pegaron con mi espalda contra la pared. Recuerdo con un gran repulsión cuando "BoyBlue" enfrente de mi comenzó a acariciarme cariñosamente la cara y el cuerpo, hasta que comenzó a darme puñetazos en ella, al instante me comenzó a sangrar la boca, me comencé a sentir aun mas mareado, pero eso no impidió que recordara con menos nitidez los detalles que ocurrieron después de aquellos golpes. Después "BoyBlue" me dio un tirón a la camisa que se desabrocho al instante.

-¡Vamos darle la vuelta!-Exclamo BoyBlue.

Me comencé a agitar tanto al oír aquellas órdenes que los otros tres presos tuvieron cierta dificultad al sostenerme, a continuación uno de ellos y "BoyBlue" me golpearon en el estomago. En ese instante quede tan inmóvil que si no hubiera sido por los otros presos que me sostenían hubiera caído al suelo, así que sin ninguna dificultad me pusieron mi cara contra la pared, en ese momento mi pelo estaba completamente empapado, la sangre me empezó a resbalar por el cuello a causa de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre mi rostro, a la vez comenzó a bajarme "BoyBlue" mi ropa hasta las rodillas, así que sentí su peso por que estaban completamente mojadas. (Mientras el repetía continuamente "Vas a ser mía por fin…") Comenzó a tirarme con una mano del pelo y con la otra a tocar toda mi espalda y cuando comenzó a restregar sus manos más abajo de dónde terminaba, me comenzaron a dar arcadas, que no se notaban a causa de la mordaza que llevaba en mi boca. Después él pego su cuerpo contra mi espalda y agarro mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, acto seguido con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a "desenfundarse". Yo solo pensaba que no había escapatoria posible y que iba a sentir asco hacia mí mismo el resto de mi vida. Cuando "BoyBlue" se decidió a empezar con la acción, por suerte llegaron dos guardias, en ese momento cerré mis ojos de alivio, me había salvado.

-¿Pero qué hacen bola de maricones? Soltarle capullos.

En ese momento uno de los guardias toco el silbato y llegaron más, cuando llegaron comenzaron a golpear con sus porras a "BoyBlue" y a los demás, mientras tanto yo saque fuerzas de dónde no las había y me comencé a vestir, a los pocos instantes llego el alcalde.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Lo han intentado con Broflovski. -Respondió uno de los guardias que me llevaba esposado.

-Llevar a Broflovski a la enfermería ¡Y a los demás dos semanas al hoyo! ¡Y a media ración!

Después de aquel suceso que no tenía ni las palabras más horribles y traumáticas para describirlo, me curaron en la enfermería y estuve cuatro días allí, lo cierto es que no estaba preocupado para cuando saliera ya que "BoyBlue" y los demás seguirían en el hoyo pero ¿Y cuando salieran? Seguramente intentaría terminar lo que no finalizo, o intentar matarme a golpes o cualquier otra cosa que me perjudicara a mi estado físico a anímico.

* * *

><p>Shinigami Out.<p> 


End file.
